


One picture, A Thousand Sins

by BindiTheSkunk



Series: Behind The Mirror: Monster Universe Series [3]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson, The Wolf Man (1941)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bitterness, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Cute Kids, Dark, Dark Character, Dorian Gray Is A Poor Judge Of Character, Dorian Gray Is A Real Piece Of Work, Dorian Gray Will Fuck Anything With A Pulse, Edward Hyde Cares... In His Own Way, Henry Jekyll is so done, Larry Talbot Is So Done, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Children Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secrets, Self-Doubt, Sexual Violence, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Taunting, Victim Blaming, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Healing, Wolf Instincts, asshole character, domestic supernatural, lying, protective character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BindiTheSkunk/pseuds/BindiTheSkunk
Summary: NSFW version of the sequel to "We Are Who We Make Ourselves"
Series: Behind The Mirror: Monster Universe Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949929
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"My name is Dorian Gray, and I think we have much to talk about," the almost otherworldly figure said before them as the blond man moved forward as if he owned the air itself, blue eyes twinkling as a smile quirked on plump pink lips, "I think your co-workers would be happy to take the little ones so we can chat"

Both found themselves wanting to go along with his wishes.

Lawrence agreed to stay behind with the newcomer so Henry could hand the kids over to another teacher for safekeeping.

The wolfman knew something was ...off about this person, besides the obvious fellow immortal who's painting caused this whole mess and should have burned up in the inferno they caused.

Not to mention the way he was ...staring at him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Larry asked, forcing a smile onto his face, his instincts must still be on edge after the incident from the other night. 

"You Lawrence Talbot, I could hear everything going on despite being trapped inside that painting, and I-" Dorian started only to be interrupted by a returning Jekyll.

"You could hear everything? You were conscious inside it? How did you even...erm...sorry..." Henry winced noticing the glare directed at him, his curiosity getting the better of him once again, he could not help it sometimes. 

"To answer your question, yes, I was aware of my surroundings, as little as that was, seeing I was incapable of moving properly, it was interesting listening to the ravings of a bunch of mad fools who thought they should use their abilities to bring back a couple of women...or who thought being invisible would help them to rule the earth..." Dorian chuckled at the thought, how that bandaged moron had gone on and on about how he would rule, how much power he had...it was honestly pathetic.

"And, what, do you want from us?" Larry asked, already letting his guard down as the other proved to not be on the madman's side, at least did not seem to be. 

"I just want to be able to have a warm place to stay, with kindred spirits so to speak, being trapped in a painting has not lent me a lot of proper company" the blond man sadly said as he looked at the ground, making the teacher and nurse feel sorry for him.

"Alright, suppose the more, the merrier," Henry said, ignoring the twist in his gut as he said it.

Dorian smiled 

"I am so happy!" 

\---

After the trip was over, both men started to head home with Dorian at their heels, neither noticing the sly smile on their tag along's face.

Oh, this was too easy, Dorian thought to himself, looking at the strong back of the wolfman, that led down to a thick waist that was hard when the blond bumped into him, no doubt the muscle that was hidden under his clothing, what a conquest this man would be, perhaps he could ravish him in both forms, never tried that before...the old man could be an issue if he was around, but would be easy enough to send out of the living space.

Yes, the painting had made them both young, but the once noble could still see the old doctor with his grey streaked hair and it made him shudder, the blond tried to fill his mind with seeing that firey hair in a tangled mess and forest colored eyes blown wide from lust to rid himself of the unwelcome image.

He would have to be patient.

Dorian hated waiting! Hated it more than anything else in the world! Waiting meant boredom! That was like death to him! 

But he had gotten very used to it over the decades, it only meant he would be able to savor his catch all the more when he finally did rip that tacky shirt off of those broad shoulders and flick his tongue over caramel skin...

Now to see where he would be making his new nest of debauchery 

\---

Ugh, what a pitiful place to live!

The apartment was nowhere near the lavish mansions Dorian had been used to, though he supposed this, peasants hovel, was clean enough, save bits of clothing that had been littered around, obviously not from any sexual escapades, just pure laziness from the one leaving it there. 

Random knick-knacks and medical supplies had also been placed around the room in no specific way, signaling the two living here had very different tastes, though nothing seemed to be pushed to the side, so they obviously did not care where the other put their things just so long as it did not interfere with anything of theirs.

rancid existence 

Going through the days step by step, wiping the noses of a bunch of brats that were not even theirs...disgusting! And boring above all...how could someone stand this type of existence!? They were immortal! Yet THIS is how they chose to live out eternity!?

Stagnation! That's what it was! horrifically boring stagnation!

How glorious it would be to break down the walls one by one and show the truth of life! Of pleasure! To touch tanned skin and hair the color of fall leaves, to ruin him for anyone else...he almost could not stand the anticipation! His body tingled from desire, decades of lust, and desire for the world, building up to unbearable levels in that stupid painting!

Dorian's flesh buzzed for release!

The old man was a doctor...there had to be SOMETHING he had around that would take the edge off till he would be able to get at what he truly wanted.

Now, where would they keep it...

\---

Henry's stomach twisted inside him as he watched their new 'guest' wander about, something about him made the school nurse not like him very much, and certain signals told him the feeling was mutual.

He kept looking at Lawrence

Like a cat might a wounded mouse

Something to be devoured 

Jekyll never told Lawrence about his...preferances, back when he was a supposedly respectable doctor, never really mattered enough to mention, he had no attraction to the wolfman and found he did see the other as a sibling, there had been a few men he had found appealing, the same age as he had been, he knew most others of his...tastes, preferred young men, those naive baby-faced youth who you could not tell their face from their bottom, clinging to youth through their childish exploits, he had enjoyed feeling younger as Hyde and in his cursed form, the creaking bones and soreness in his failing joints during cold times were something he did not miss in the slightest! 

Though he did enjoy the respect he had gotten as he aged and even missed the silver that had weaved through his brown hair which he considered plain now, he had once hoped to find someone who had been just as seasoned as him, not a child who knew nothing of the world and did not know any better...

Lawrence may still love and pine for the Gwen girl he mentioned, but loneliness might cause him to turn towards the comforts of flesh...

As they were, relationships would be impossible, would just hurt in the end, but with another immortal...it would be possible then. 

Normally Jekyll would have let things be... if Lawrence found happiness, who was he to say no to what the wolfman wanted in his life? He was not his real brother, not family, but he was his friend, and he would not allow him to be hurt...

He would not let anything or anyone hurt Lawrence.

\---

Larry was not sure what to make of Dorian, he seemed friendly enough, but something was very, off, about him to say the least.

Perhaps it was just his instincts sending false alarms? They did just defeat Frankenstein and Adam after all, that was bound to leave a feeling of paranoia, that not everything was going as good as it seemed to be, they had been on the alert for so long, it would be hard to let their guards down after decades of looking over shoulders and every gut feeling being questioned and anylized to the point of silliness. 

He was being silly! 

This was someone, like them, who had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time and been swept up in something that they had no idea what they had gotten into till it was too late to turn back. 

Someone to pity, not someone to be scared of, he was a werewolf for God's sake! If anyone should be wary it should be their guest, not him! He truly did have no shame! 

This was a positive thing, perhaps they could find out what the painting truly was, find a cure for their conditions, and live normal human lives.

That would be worth any price they had to pay 

Now he was hungry...who's turn was it to make dinner again?


	2. Chapter 2

Larry was not sure what to make of their new roommate's interest in him...surely it was just silly curiosity, he had spent God knows how long inside a painting, that was going to make anyone a little goofy, the wolfman was happy their guest was not more off the wall! He already had one idiot he regularly had to pull off the curtains. 

Nor was he sure what Henry was up to...he seemed rather...eager to do all the cooking as of late and was very possessive of the kitchen space, it was sort of concerning.

Though seeing Dorian almost get his fingers cracked with a wooden spoon after he had tried to sample some mix for biscuits had been funny, and gave Larry himself an opening to steal a chocolate chip, though he did get swung at when he went in for a second one.

Seriously, Henry could be lethal with that spoon...

Currently, Larry was watching the television, some random reality show that Dorian had turned it on, the wolfman had no idea why, it was like any other reality show of that type,a lot of screaming people who treated the mildest inconvenience as if it was the end of all existence. 

If those brats only knew...how they remembered to even BREATH he would never figure out! 

Now, what was Dorian doing? 

\---

He had to get into that stupid kitchen, but the old man seemed to have completely commandeered it! 

He just wanted to make the beastly man something that would make him more...open to his affections, getting his hands on the precious substance had been easier than expected, the walls proved to be pretty soundproof, which allowed him an uninterrupted getaway into the night when he went to find what he had wanted.

The pills sat in his shirt pocket, once dissolved into the liquid, would be odorless and tasteless, the person under their influence would become lightheaded, easily manipulated...He could lead Larry to the bedroom and the other would be passed out on the couch.

Perfect 

He just had to be able to make the drinks...

\--

Jekyll used all his willpower to not glare or cut his finger instead of a carrot.

He could see the imprint of something in the blond man's shirt, no doubt the reason he was so eager to get into the kitchen, not on his watch! 

How could he even bring it up? 

Even if they found drugs on Dorian, the other could just say they are for himself, perhaps they were, but something was nagging at the ex-doctors gut, how could Lawrence just ignore it? He had to be feeling it too, this egging feeling something was wrong...

Suppose Lawrence just wanted to give this newcomer in their lives the benefit of the doubt, a sweet thought, but ultimately seemed it would be proven to be a mistake. 

He seemed focused on Lawrence....but what if it was nothing more than a boyish crush? Maybe he was just being too overprotective, his hairy friend was always helping or pulling him out of danger, he might just be looking for a way to be the hero for once, what was WRONG with him, but if he was right...

Perhaps he should perform a little experiment

\---  
Finally! 

Dorian saw his opening and walked to the kitchens as the brunette moved to sit in a chair near the sofa. 

"I think a good drink is in order, at least it will make this silly show somewhat humorous to watch," Dorian said as he poured three glasses of amber liquid, not even bothering to see what kind of alcohol he had poured, would not matter...

Two pills went in one glass

One pill went in the other 

The golden liquid fizzled with the pills and Dorian waited a moment before heading back into the living room with the glasses, he did not like serving people, but for this...

Both men took their drinks as Dorian picked up his own 

Larry downed his in two gulps 

Henry gave his to a plant when neither was looking 

Dorian waited and bit back a smile as Larry started to sway in his seat, but could not help the burning in his gut as he saw Henry did not even look slightly dazed.

"Seems your little trick did not work," Jekyll said as he stood from his seat just as the wolfman flopped completely down onto the sofa, unconscious "Now it is my turn"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is going to happen?


	3. Chapter 3

Dorian tried to look calm as eyes the color of a summer sky met eyes the color of a storm, he could shove past the chemist...the other man was shorter than him by a great deal...smaller too...he was well built but if shoved hard enough...

A suddenly silky soft voice broke the hedonist out of his thoughts as he looked up to see the grey eyes had gone half-lidded and a subtle smile was on the ex-doctors face and he even seemed to be blushing...

"I had feared I would not get a chance...or that you truly had no interest in me..." Henry walked forward and Dorian made no move to go forward or back up, what was going on...

The blonds nose curled a bit at the sudden change in attitude, was this his true self? Had he been playing the hard to get game before? He had been perfectly willing to leave the old man alone...

But if he was offering, he could do a quicky ...not like his real prize was going anywhere. 

Dorian moved forward and grabbed for the buttons on Jekyll's shirt only to have his hands grabbed by the other.

"N-no...please...in a bed... you're my first...I want it..to be perfect..." Henry almost whispered as chocolate locks fell over his eyes as the ex-doctor looked down at the hands on his chest. 

_"gag me..."_

**"Quiet"**

"Let's go then..." Dorian said as he removed his hands from the others breast to head for the bedroom he had been staying in, he would make it good alright, for himself.

Henry steered the blond towards his own room as both lost their shirts on the way and the door was shut behind them. 

Dorian let himself be laid on the bed, might as well let the old fart have his fun before he got bored with the school nurses antics and the blue-eyed immortal could take over... why were the sheets making noise? 

"Close your eyes...I have a surprise for you" Henry whispered, drawing the other man out of his thoughts and Dorian chuckled a bit, fighting back the urge to roll his eyes at the childish request, just like a useless woman, playing games thinking it was cute when it was just infantile. 

He felt his head being lifted slightly as Jekyll's hand slipped under the pillow to fetch something under it.

"There is something you should know...before we..proceed..." 

Something slide out from under the pillow, was this supposed prude into toys? Not going into him if that was his plan...

"What is that?" 

Pain exploded in Dorian's chest as his eyes snapped open to find a knife embedded in his left breast, no doubt hitting a lung to prevent him from screaming and alerting someone in another building to what was happening or a misaimed attempt to hit his heart. 

"I don't find you the least bit attractive" Henry bluntly stated as he smiled a bit, finding some humor out of the look of shock on the others face, no doubt never hearing those words before in his entire existence...though he was hoping he would have just died quickly, did he have Dextrocardia?

"Y-you little m-monster!" Dorian gurgled as blood pooled from his mouth from the injury to his internal organs. 

"That's calling the pot calling the kettle black don't you think?" Henry said as he yanked the knife free making the liquid life spurt from the injury as the cork for it was taken out which spilled onto the plastic covering on the bed "You planned on sexually assaulting Lawrence, you must really be unable to control yourself if you honestly believed I would have passionate love with you after you did that..." 

_"We met some idiots in our life, but this guy takes the pie huh Jekyll?"_

**"Indeed, now I am going to end this fast, hope I can get through the ribcage..."**

The chemist was suddenly thrown from his seat and had to twist awkwardly to avoid hitting his head on the nightstand. 

No, he should not have been able to move with a lung injury of all things! 

Looking up Henry noticed that the wound was already starting to close as Dorian stood up from the bed, so he did have a healing ability.

He had to end this fast 

Getting to his own feet Jekyll was thankful the knife did not land too far from where he had and picked it up.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you little worm..." Dorian growled out as he lunged for the smaller man who dodged the attack and almost winced when he heard a loud crack behind him as the blond's head nearly smashed through the wall from the impact.

_"Quick well his back is turned!"_

Henry made an attack of his own only to have his vision go white from pain as he was hit with a lamp from Dorian regaining his senses faster than expected, how was he healing so fast? Perhaps because he was the one who the magic painting was originally for? Did not matter now, he just had to kill him and end this barroom brawl...

The chemist swung blindly with his canes knife, knowing he most likely looked like a fool, felt like it too, but he had to do something till his vision cleared up again. 

His wrist was grabbed 

\---

Larry groaned as he woke up, his head was pounding, what had he drunk...

Grrr...he must have been slipped something by that little-wait, where was Henry? 

Dorian and Jekyll where nowhere to be seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind Captain America's shield* please don't kill me...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly little rewrite of "ex-wives" from "six"

Dracula: stabbed   
Jekyll: suicide   
Griffin: shot  
Dorian: stabbed   
Erik: suicide   
Frankenstein: Froze 

Dracula: and tonight...we...are...

All: LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Dracula: listen up let me tell you a story!   
Jekyll: a story that you think you've heard before!  
Griffin : we know you know our names and our fames and our faces  
Dorian: know all about the glories and the disgraces  
Erik: I'm done 'cause after all this time  
I'm gonna tell you what should have been mine! 

Frankenstein: so I picked up a pen and a microphone

All: it's time for the truth to be known!

All: *dance and swirl around* But just- for you- tonight  
We're Stabbed, Suicidal...  
Live!

Dracula: stabbed   
Jekyll: suicide   
Griffin: shot  
Dorian grey: stabbed   
Erik: suicide   
Frankenstein: Froze 

Welcome to the show  
To the historemix  
Switching up the flow  
As we add the prefix  
Everybody knows that  
We used to be six horrors

Raising up the roof  
Till we hit the ceiling  
Get ready for the truth  
That we'll be revealing  
Everybody knows  
That we used to be six horrors  
But now we're  
Ex-tales 

Dracula: all you ever hear and read about

Jekyll: is our spoilers and the way it ended

Griffin: but a new coat of paint does not make a saint

Dorian: you're gonna find out how nothing could be mended 

Erik : tonight We're gonna do ourselves justice

'Cause we're taking you to court

Frankenstein: every story has it's quirks

And you're gonna hear 'em live: enter stage left

Dracula: stabbed   
Jekyll: suicide   
Griffin: shot  
Dorian grey: stabbed   
Erik: suicide   
Frankenstein: Froze 

All: But just- for you -tonight  
We're Stabbed, Suicidal  
Live!

Welcome to the show  
To the historemix  
Switching up the flow  
As we add the prefix  
Everybody knows that  
We used to be six horrors

Dancing to the beat  
Till the break of day, once  
We're done, we'll start again  
Like it's the Renaissance  
Everybody knows  
That we used to be six horrors  
But now we're  
Ex-tales!

All: stabbed!   
Dracula: My name is count Dracula of Transylvania   
My mear presence will cause a mania   
Of royalty, my loyalty is to myself  
My heart was pierced by an iron blade   
But I know my hold will never fade...

All: Suicide   
Jekyll: I'm that English doctor   
And I'm up next, so...  
I broke apart my soul  
I stooped very low   
Why did I lose my head?  
Well my potion may have been green  
But the blood I spilled was red

All: shot  
Griffin: Griffin the only one who's science worked  
Others: RUDE!!!  
Griffin: I took a little money and ran away  
I have a lot to say  
I am not what I seem  
Or am I? 

All: Stabbed  
Dorian: Dorian Grey   
All: ello!   
Dorian: When I saw my portrait I was all...  
All: Ello!  
Dorian: I said some things I shouldn't have ...Funny how we mention that But never my nice, massive-*gets shoved away by Erik* 

Erik: Prick up your ears, I'm the man behind the stage! 

All: Suicide  
Erik: I was kept inside a cage   
I'll make you a star overnight  
Sing to the people!  
Sing to me! 

All I wanted was to be free 

All: froze  
Frankenstein: Five down, I'm the final one  
I abandoned the one I should have called my son  
I'm the life creator Victor Frankenstein!   
I did things like you have never seen!  
I said, I did things like you have never seen!  
Never seen!   
Hey!

All:Do you wanna know the truth behind our stories?  
Then welcome to the show  
To the historemix  
Switching up the flow  
As we add the prefix  
Everybody knows that  
We used to be six horrors!

Get your hands up  
Get this story started   
Want a chill down your spine?   
Don't be disheartened!

Everybody knows that  
We used to be six horrors  
But now we're  
Ex-tales!

One, two, three, four, five  
Six!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stalling aren't I...


	5. Chapter 5

Larry knew something was very wrong, other than his own drugging

Then

He smelled it

Blood 

Henry's door was closed, he never closed his bedroom door...

The wolf man rushed towards the door and tried to twist the knob to open it but found it was locked, alright, the more direct approach...

The door let out a thunderous crack as Larry smashed into the wood, his transformed state lending him extra strength and he heard swearing from inside and something click.

Smash

Crack 

Come on door! 

The door fell after four more hard slams and crashed to the floor as the smell of blood nearly knocked Larry onto his back as he saw someone slip out of the open window.

Henry was on his side, eyes lidded and blank looking, clothing ripped beyond recognition, face bruised with a huge injury on the side of his head, no doubt from the broken lamp that had been thrown off to the side. 

He would kill that little-no, not the time to think about revenge, he can rip that thing apart later...

Turning on the faucet for the tub Larry dumped Jekyll in it, clothing and all, blood turning the water pink faster than the wolfman would have liked, he would heal, but blood loss was still an issue, he was not a doctor, but he could apply a few bandages.

Should he call an ambulance? They would ask a lot of hard to answer questions...not to mention the questions when their patient started to heal faster than was normal...Larry would deal with this himself, he had plans for that ...he had no words. 

Blood was washed away, disinfectant and clean bandages applied, the sting from the antibiotic should have risen a fuss from his impromptu patient, but none came, it was like he was handling a doll. 

He was breathing, so he was still alive, but the head injury must be severe enough to where he would not respond till it healed more. 

Larry settled the other onto the bed, making sure to bolt the window and even pushed a dresser to cover it, nothing was getting back into the room without causing a ruckus. 

Now he just had to wait...and pray his friend would be alright

\---

Well, he woke up faster than expected, no matter, he could always get him later, at least he gave that little worm a lesson on not messing with him...it would be enough till he got what he really wanted.

Dorian walked down the street, no one was on them but him so he was not concerned about his bloodied appearance, it was not his blood anyway. 

Now to find that Frankenstein again, perhaps the fool would be able to provide him a place to stay. 

\--

His whole body was sore, his stomach hurt, his head was pounding 

What had-Dorian!

Henry's eyes snapped open and he rapidly looked around the room only to find he was laying on his bed with Larry standing off to the side, still in his wolf form who noticed the nurse was up and headed over to the bed.

"Your awake, are you alright? How do you feel?" Larry asked as he peeked under the bandage on his friend's head, glad to see the wound had shrunk.

Jekyll did not answer for a while

How did he feel? He felt...

Numb 

Strange, shouldn't he feel something? Anything? 

"Fine" was all he provided 

_Liar_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped showing the ...you know what, for my own sanity and because I know some people might even find the scene "hot" or ship the two because they did the nasty...
> 
> Yes, I have read comments like that on other fictions where rape happens, then people ask when the two are going to get together ....er...you realize what just happened right? 
> 
> So to avoid THAT blow to my sanity I just will show the aftermath


	6. Chapter 6

Larry did not like this, did not like this at all, Hyde's stubborn nature had to come from someplace, but this was just stupid! 

"I'll just tell them your ill and need rest, which you do-" Larry said as he tried to keep the other from dressing in his uniform for work, he was in no state to be around loud kids

And sharp objects...

"I'm alright Lawrence, I need to put the ...incident, out of my mind, besides, I feel fine, just a little sore, getting up and moving is the best thing to do and if I need rest there is a chair in my office," Jekyll said as he put on his coat. 

_You should listen to the pup, our body is weak, got tore apart like a napkin if you remember correctly..."_ Hyde hissed out despite him obviously being unable to be heard by anyone but Jekyll.

 **"I remember well"**

_"Then lay in bed or on the sofa and stay there till this meat sack is healed"_

**"We can't be lazy at this time...that man escaped and is out there doing God knows what, we know first hand what levels he is willing to stoop to, we need to keep an eye out for him, he wants Lawrence, do you want THIS to happen to Lawrence!?"** Henry internally screamed at Hyde who he felt wince, that should keep the other quiet for now...

He had work to do and he did not need Edward to give him attitude.

\---

Half an hour till lunch, then he could perhaps catch some sleep

Henry rubbed his head as a persistent ache there seemed to be trying to split his skull open, he wanted so badly to lay his head down and fall asleep, but he was still working, thankfully no children had come in either for a hurt or to play, he was not sure he could tolerate any hair pulling right now...

Slow...deep breaths...it will pass...just close your eyes for a moment...

 _"Sorry about this Jekyll, but you're forcing me to take extreme measures...I just need a witness..."_

The door creaked open 

"Missa Hen?" came a little voice and Jekyll forced his eyes open to look at his guest to see a small girl with a doll in her arms that had a rip in its dress "You fell icky?" 

"I'm alright, just bored I suppose! You come to offer me some company?" Henry slid a smile onto his face as he gently took the doll from her hands, already knowing she came there for a sewing job, not any medical issue, good, his headache was getting worse, but he could patch the toy in no time and it might offer a distraction. 

Now, where did he put his stitches k-

The world went black 

\---  
"The evidence against Bathory has flaws: Of two hundred and eighty-nine witness accounts, more than two hundred fifty offered either hearsay or no information whatsoever. The testimony that Bathory had listed over six hundred victims was a secondhand accounting of what a court official had discovered — yet the official who'd supposedly seen this information didn't testify. Many of the witnesses who spoke against Bathory were beholden to Thurzó, who oversaw the entire investigation. And the fact that Bathory's servants were tortured makes their confessions unreliable" Larry read as he walked through the classroom.

Twenty more minutes till lunch then he could rest his voice and check on Henry...was there a mouse in here? He heard tiny-

Tiny shoes...running...what? 

Banging on the door and the sound of crying 

Larry dropped his book to the ground as he wrenched open the door to see a little girl with a tear and snot streaked face as she babbled at him.

"Alright, alright, slowly tell me what happened-" 

"Fell down!" the girl said

"You fell down?" Larry said softly already moving to pick her up only to have his hands grabbed as she attempted to yank him out of the room. 

"Missa Hen fell down! Not get up!!!" 

Oh no...

Larry dashed off and nearly broke down the door to the infirmary from slamming into it and saw that Jekyll was indeed laying on the floor but his body was shaking violently.

Seizure!

Was all Larry's mind could provide him as he pulled the chemist away from his desk to avoid having the man bang against it in his fit, what had caused this?! The head injury was healing! Did that man give him something that would cause seizures?!

No time to wonder that ...he had to get him to a hospital...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyde wants to help...perhaps not the best at it...


	7. Chapter 7

Ow ow ow...

Head...hurts...and there was an annoying beeping next to his ear...was...that was not an alarm clock...what was that? 

Whispering 

"Do you know what caused it?" 

Lawrence's voice 

"He does have a scratch on the side of his head, along with several other injuries, including bruising we found covered with makeup...does your brother..is he..." 

"No, he is not in a relationship, nor would he take abuse laying down, whoever did this to him did not walk off without a scratch" 

Thank you for the vote of confidence on my fighting skills, Lawrence...why was he talking to someone about it though? Was he...

Hospital!

Grey eyes snapped open as their owner tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by Larry 

"No you don't, your resting right there, you had a seizure," Lawrence said looking worn out but from worry instead of lack of sleep or care. 

He had done that...seizure? He had never had one of those in his entire life! 

"I feel much better now I-"

"Oh No, you're not talking your way out of this one!" Larry scolded and the other at least had the decency to look sheepish. 

"Mister Talbot, why don't you grab yourself something from the cafeteria well I'm doing my exam? You look peaked" the doctor, a man with white hair and green eyes smiled a little crookedly as he watched the scene in front of him, but glad when the taller man headed out to do as told allowing him to turn to his patient.

"Now, let's see how we are doing!" 

\---

Coffee is not bad...a little too done...

"Hello, Larry" came a voice, and Larry whipped around to find Dorian smiling almost softly at him like he was greeting an old friend like he had not done...

"You..." Larry growled out, fighting back the urge to jump the other immortal and beat him to a pulp.

"Now that is not a happy face, you really want to have a fight here? In front of all these people?" Dorian asked smugly.

"Give me one good reason not to rip your neck out and piss on your corpse" Larry was in no mood for games. 

"So vulgar! I can think of a better use for it..." the blond smiled suggestively and the wolfman felt like vomiting, did this man have no shame at all!? He could have killed his brother...he did something unspeakable to him, all for a few minutes of power over someone who he made sure could not fight back, drugged Larry himself into a stupor, planning on ...doing that...to him...Henry was unclear on how he got turned on...he did not say anything...he did not seem like he had been drugged too...

"Did he tell you that he actually offered himself to me like a whore? You were laid out on the sofa, like a glorious sacrifice to me...and he stood from his seat, ignored you and went straight for me, wanting me to ravish him, I just gave the slut what he deserved!" Dorian laughed only to have to dodge as Larry threw a punch at him.

"The only reason he would EVER consider even TOUCHING you would be because he thought it would protect me, your just the moron who fell for it!" Larry backed up as he saw more people coming into the food place, he was not about to go to jail because of this monster, he was more of a beast than he or Hyde ever was. 

Dorian bit back a scowl at being called out, and the idea at someone babying a werewolf of all creatures, there was no way he knew about the trick...there had to be a way to get this dog to do what he wanted...

"Make you a deal...You do what I want, and I promise I'll leave you both alone forever, you won't ever have to see me again, I'm just looking for some fun..." Dorian said moving forward again seeing Larry was too shocked by the question to try and hit him.

"Do we have a deal?" 

\---

Something was not right...

"I really do feel better, I think I would like to be able to enjoy something from the cafeteria with my brother," Jekyll said as he was already making his way to get out of the medical bed as his organs seemed to twist as he felt a sense of dread.

 **Something is not right, something is not right, something is not right**

"You do seem better than you did coming in here...perhaps getting the blood pumping would help, and I'm sure you are hungry," the doctor said as he helped the other to his feet.

Hopefully, it was just nerves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided shorter chapters were better than stretching them out to the point it got boring...
> 
> But yeah it is fun how Mary Shelley never specified HOW Frankenstein made his monster (for obvious reasons ) 
> 
> though the monster in the original book was NOT made out of body parts from previous owners and is more of a homunculus in nature...
> 
> the bigger odds are just Frankie boy jacking off into a beaker full of chemicals and baby-Adam growing from there as gross as that sounds...(or at least his body parts that were later sewn together which could explain the stitches and why the body parts never rotted in the months it took to create him...the chemicals prevented decomposition


	8. Chapter 8

Going to take a few days off from writing (the final chapter is coming don't worry!)

But my laptop battery won't charge and I ordered a replacement that will be here by the 19th (hopefully sooner, hurry up Wal-Mart!) till then I'm going to use my lappy sparingly...but I am writing down notes on my phone and on notepads for the final chapter and for the slice of life story 

Hope you have a good and safe time 

And if you have any thoughts, questions or ideas for this or a future story let me know down below, I love feedback


	9. Chapter 9

"You really are insane if you think I'm going to sleep with you after everything you have done!" Larry hissed as he waited for the possible witnesses to leave before grabbing Dorian's shirt "You are going to DIE...no matter what it takes, I will KILL you..." 

Dorian felt himself starting to sweat

He had to get out of here...now...he would punish this dog too! 

But... he would get him later...

Larry grunted as he was kneed in the gut, forcing him to let go of his would-be prey, who ran like he was on fire, if only. 

The wolfman gave chase, once out of sight pulling the dagger free from its cane, glad he thought to bring the hidden weapon with him.

He just had to get him into a secluded spot...somewhere away from the rest of these people, the hospital was thankfully not busy that day, at least, not yet, but that did not mean the quiet would last, he had to get this done, this monster could not be allowed to escape to harm others, to return and try to unleash more depravity on them.

Deeper and deeper into the hospital the two went, the long-standing building quickly letting its age be known as it got darker and old-fashioned machinery shot passed.

Larry was rarely glad of his condition, this was one instance, it gave him no fear of the dark as his supernatural body allowed him to see clearly despite how poor the lighting was, but even then, he would always be able to track the stench...

Dorian swung at his pursuer with a wrench he saw on a rusted table, nose wrinkling as the wrenches own poor state left his hands coated in filth, he could worry about cleaning up later, perhaps if he could just knock his hairy friend out...

\---

Henry followed the two down the aging tunnel despite the twisting of his heart at the sight of his attacker, he was not going to cower from that thing like a kicked pet, he was going to help Lawrence, end this nightmare once and for all!

The flashlight in his hand helped a bit with the dim and offered some comfort, it made him visible, yes, but it was heavy so he could use it as a bludgeon if needed. 

A shattering noise sounded off along with the sound of something hitting a floor as he found the two.

Broken bits of metal were scattered across the floor, the blade having been broken on the cane somehow, but that did nothing to stop Larry who swung at Dorian, slashing across his arm earning a shout of pain from the other.

The scream did not last long

Larry struck upwards, driving the serrated blade through Dorian's throat, blood spurting out from the injury as his body went limp, his spine having been severed by the strike.

Larry yanked the dagger out and the hedonist's body fell to the floor where the wolf dug his hands into the injury, the flesh around his fingers pulsing rapidly as it seemed to be trying to reform around him.

The ripping of flesh 

Dorian's head was thrown against a machine and Henry ran forward, for both assurance and revenge, pulled on the machine till it finally toppled over onto the severed head, squashing it under the weight, that should do it...

The separated body twitched and convulsed before it seemed to age rapidly before their eyes and turned to dust. 

It was over...

Larry hugged his friend ignoring the wince he got in return, they would work on that...

"Let's go home now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry ..

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to make a SFW "cute" series with these characters? As in all the literary characters are good guys and it's just a slice of life series?
> 
> PS in this Larry and Henry both have healing factors, Henry just heals slower, but it is still faster than normal (with Larry it is almost instant )


End file.
